zozios
by Shel1
Summary: Snape doit s'occuper d'un chien...Il est pas ravi ravi ^^. Slash
1. chap.1

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel', le retour après un loooooooooooooooong silence  
  
Genre : …Cui-cui les zozios ? !  
  
Origine : Harry Potter  
  
Avertissement : Premier et dernier ! ! C'est une fic yaoi/ shonen aï/ slash/ je sais pas comment vous appelez ça….  
  
A l'origine j'avais commencé une fic SiriusXLupin, surtout sur l'insistance de Fansa^^, pis finalement je me suis dit que le couple que j'avais en tête m'inspirait plus...Peut-être qu'un jour je finirais l'autre aussi...Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis pour le moment mah bon je sais très bien que mon incorrigible flemme va vite reprendre le dessus^^.  
  
  
  
2 Flash-back  
  
-Et maintenant, il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'ils sont. Sirius…Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ?  
  
[…]  
  
Rogue n'avait pas crié, ni fait de bond en arrière mais il contempla le visage de Sirius avec un mélange d'horreur et de colère.  
  
-Lui ! gronda-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Sirius qui avait la même expression de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?  
  
-Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, dit Dumbledore, tout comme vous, Severus. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre.  
  
Harry pensa que Dumbledore était en train de demander avec un quasi- miracle. Sirius et Rogue se toisaient avec la plus grande répulsion.  
  
-A court terme, reprit Dumbledore, avec une certaine impatience dans la voix, vous pourriez vous contenter de ne pas vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main. […]  
  
Très lentement- mais en continuant de se lancer des regards assassins- Sirius et Rogue s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main pendant une fraction de seconde.  
  
[…]  
  
-Severus , dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous y êtes prêt…  
  
-J'y suis prêt, répondit Rogue.  
  
Il paraissait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs au regard glacé brillaient étrangement. A cause de la peur ? Ou est-ce que c'est autre chose ? Rogue se remémora l'enivrant vertige qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'il avait touché la main de Black…Du dégoût sans nul doute…Toucher celui-là même qui avait failli le tuer lorsqu'il était plus jeune…Lui et ce stupide James Potter qui le suivait partout comme un petit chien…Il serra les poings. Pourtant…Si douce…Rogue stoppa le flot incessant de ses pensées et repensa à sa mission.  
  
-Alors, bonne chance, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Son visage exprimait une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il le regarda sortir en silence derrière Sirius.  
  
3 Fin du flash-back  
  
Début de l'année scolaire.  
  
Harry sourit à ses amis alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand hall pour démarrer leur cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard. La tête tournée vers eux, il ne vit donc pas la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui et la percuta de plein fouet. Etalé par terre, il releva la tête…pour croiser le regard goguenard de Rogue.  
  
-Toujours aussi maladroit Potter.  
  
Rogue « sourit » de toute ses dents, en un sourire étrangement sauvage qui fit frissonner Harry.  
  
-Excusez-moi, professeur Rogue, dit-il en se relevant, persuadé que le professeur n'avait qu'une seule envie : Le prendre en délit de malpolitesse, du moins à ses yeux, pour faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.  
  
-Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau. A l'instant !  
  
-J'y vais tout de suite.  
  
Il rassura ses amis d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il eut un frisson lorsqu'il vit Rogue lui emboîter le pas. Ils marchèrent dans le plus grand silence, Harry de plus en plus tendu, Rogue fermant la marche avec un visage aussi malveillant que d'habitude. Harry fut donc grandement soulagé lorsque la statue en bas du bureau de Dumbledore apparaissait à sa vue. Il attendit que Rogue dise le mot de passe « chou de Bruxelles » et le suivit dans le bureau. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de la raison pour laquelle on l'avait convoqué.  
  
Il afficha un air plus que surpris lorsqu'il vit Sirius nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil, en train de discuter avec Lupin et Dumbledore.  
  
Un sourire s'afficha sur leur visage, chaleureux pour Dumbledore, amusé pour Lupin et franchement heureux pour Sirius. Un instant, Harry se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou s'il avait vraiment vu Sirius tourner ses yeux vers Rogue, silencieux dans un coin, avec un regard approbateur. Après un demi dixième de microseconde de réflexion, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Sirius sourire à Rogue ? Et tous les canards teints en rose hein ?!  
  
-Asseyez-vous, Harry, Severus, je vous en prie.  
  
Lupin, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué la présence de Rogue, émit une sorte de grognement étranglé, se retenant manifestement de sauter sur Rogue pour lui arracher les entrailles et les manger bien saignantes sous un beau clair de lune…Il y a des moments où on peut même être heureux de sa condition de loup-garou…Rogue se contentait d'afficher un air parfaitement inexpressif. Dumbledore soupira et s'apprêta à intervenir une fois encore quand une voix le devança.  
  
-Calme-toi Lupin !  
  
Trois, non quatre regards bovins se dirigèrent vers celui qui venait de parler, c'est à dire… Sirius.  
  
Celui-ci affichait un expression innocente, espérant peut-être faire passer ce miracle par un coup fourré du Père Noël.  
  
-Si on parlait de ce qu'on voulait parler ??  
  
Dumbledore ne put qu'approuver sans cesser de jeter des regards intrigués à Sirius. Soudain, un petit sourire amusé et un peu niais apparurent sur son visage alors que visiblement il venait de saisir quelque chose…Tout le contraire de Harry, mais pas de Lupin qui fusillait des yeux Rogue, avant de se retourner vers Sirius. Harry essayait désespérément de comprendre : Sirius, Rogue, Sirius, Rogue; Sir…Tout d'un coup la lumière fut. Et Harry retint fort mal un ricanement en se tournant vers Rogue, qui vraisemblablement au vu de son expression devait graviter quelque part au niveau de Jupiter.  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
-Si c'est tout ce qu'on a à se dire de passionnant, je pourrais peut-être me tailler ? !  
  
Dumbledore étouffa un dernier rire en toussotement et reprit son sérieux.  
  
-Bien nous devons donc parler de nos résultats sur nos missions respectives. Sirius ?  
  
Harry l'interrompit.  
  
-Vous désirez peut-être que je m'en aille ?  
  
-Oh non Harry, tu peux rester. Il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant, toi et tes amis êtes certainement parmi les élèves les plus vifs. Si vous remarquez quelque chose de relatif à ce que nous allons dire aujourd'hui, viens m'en parler d'accord ?  
  
-Bien !, s'exclama Harry, visiblement ravi de la confiance que Dumbledore venait de lui accorder.  
  
Il se jura mentalement d'en être digne.  
  
-Bon. Sirius ?  
  
-Comme vous me l'avez demander, j'ai averti tous les anciens et leur ai demandé de se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard, sous prétexte d'un anniversaire d'étude. Je suis ensuite demeuré chez Rémus jusqu'à ce que vous me contactiez.  
  
-Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il n'y a aucun manquant à l'appel ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Bon, je vais maintenant vous parlez de la mission de Mme Maxime et de Hagrid. Je les envoyé pour tenter de contacter les géants, mais ceci n'a donné que peu de résultats. Bien, Severus, à votre tour.  
  
Severus frissonna, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait ou même pensait à son ancien maître.  
  
-Je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire, il ne me fait plus vraiment confiance. Après tout, je l'ai déjà trahi une fois.  
  
-Quelle était ta mission, Severus ?, demanda Sirius au jeune homme qui commençait à transpirer.  
  
-Espionner Vous-Savez-Qui en retournant avec les Mangemorts et faire croire que j'avais travailler à affaiblir les fondations de Poudlard en attendant son retour.  
  
-Mais c'est très dangereux ! ! ! ! !  
  
-Il y a cru ? ?  
  
-Lucius Malefoy m'a appuyé.  
  
-Hé ? ? Il n'est quand même pas avec nous ? ?  
  
-Non…Mais pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai pris spécialement soin du petit Malefoy ? ! Ce n'est pas vraiment parce que je le trouve attentif comme élève, ni même particulièrement agréable d'ailleurs.  
  
Rogue haussa les épaules pour appuyer son argumentation. Il se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs et remarqua leur air particulièrement stupéfait. Ainsi que le petit sourire de Sirius qui semblait…se réjouir de la situation ? !  
  
-Ben quoi ?  
  
Il fait un de ses petits regards noirs dont seul Heero Yuy a le secret. Aussitôt, les langues se délient, les façades s'effondrent. En bref, tous le monde abhorre le grand sourire universel qui ne veut absolument pas dire je-me-fous-de-ta-gueule…  
  
La réunion se finit peut après dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'est à dire un Lupin grommelant de très vilains mots dans sa barbe qu'il portait d'ailleurs très courte, vu qu'il n'avait pas un poil au menton, un Sirius avec un sourire mystérieux, un Harry qui peinait à ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Rogue, lequel avait l'air encore plus méchant que d'habitude et un Dumbledore qui commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas plutôt confier la sécurité du monde à des gens dignes de confiance, genre sérieux et responsables…Ils se séparèrent en bas des escaliers et s'éparpillèrent, hormis Rogue et Harry qui prirent le chemin de la grande salle. Harry ne cessait de pouffer mais lorsque Rogue lui susurra devant la porte un petit « A demain en cours, Potter », ses envies de rire lui passèrent bien vite ou plutôt s'envolèrent à la vitesse de son cher Eclair de Feu et des frissons annonciateurs de danger lui chatouillèrent désagréablement les omoplates.  
  
Ce fut avec une mine nettement atterrée qu'il prit place près de ses amis qui crurent alors qu'il avait reçu de mauvaises nouvelles. Il reprit sans tarder son air joyeux en leur murmurant ce qui s'était passé en souriant de leur air ébahi. Le dîner était déjà bien entamé lorsque Hermione réussit à ressortir de sous la table où elle avait glissée en riant, tandis que Ron rassurait la pauvre table pleine de bosses sur laquelle il se frappait le front depuis tout à l'heure. Un regard à un Rogue visiblement furibard, au lieu de les calmer, les fit replonger dans le fou rire le plus absolu et ce malgré les ténèbres annonciatrices de milles morts plus terribles les unes que les autres qui flambaient dans les prunelles noires.  
  
Sirius, en train de grignoter un os à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh l'avait visiblement adopté, eut un rictus amusé.  
  
A suivre 


	2. chap.2

Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel',  
  
Genre : Je SAIS qu'il va y avoir du yaoi…peut-être même un lemon…Le plus dur, c'est d'y arriver^^  
  
Origine : Harry Potter….si on veut quoi^^  
  
Dédicace spéciale à Kineko qui m'a trouvé un nom pour cette potion stupide…Et qui m'a donné le courage de continuer un peu.  
  
Le jour d'après.  
  
Ils faut bien l'avouer, c'était beaucoup moins drôle de se moquer de Rogue lorsqu'il se tenait droit devant vous, les yeux rieurs. Oui, rieurs ! ! Et cela n'était pas sans inquiéter Harry, Hermione et Ron alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement que la cause de cet amusement était leur terreur muette devant la menace qu'ils percevaient diffusément. C'est lorsqu'il prit la parole que leur peur prit corps.  
  
-Il m'est venu une idée…Vous savez, du moins presque tous, dit-il en toisant un Neville tremblant, préparer une potion mais aussi et surtout son antidote, celui qui va en annuler les effets. Cependant, il existe des potions qui laissent des traces indélébiles dans le temps, n'entendez pas par là éternellement mais juste pendant quelques heures, voire quelques jours.  
  
Il est de mon devoir de professeur de vous les enseigner, même si certains seront forcés d'en subir les effets pour montrer aux autres les effets provoqués.  
  
En disant cela, son regard se posa sur Harry et il sourit. De son sourire presque sadique, celui-ci même qui lui avait valu sa réputation.  
  
-Pour aujourd'hui cependant, j'ai choisi une formule assez simple, qui ne dure que trois heures dans le temps mais qui a l'avantage certain d'être facile à repérer. On appelle cette potion la crapautine. Les effets n'en sont pas dangereux, mais je vous laisse la surprise.  
  
Rogue commença à donner les proportions ainsi que la marche à suivre. A la grande surprise de tous, sauf peut-être des concernés, il resta durant la quasi totalité du cours aux côtés d'Harry, Hermione et Ron, afin de les aider à bien préparer leur potion. Neville passa sans doute ce jour-là le cour de potion le plus calme de toute sa scolarité.  
  
Alors que les potions prenaient une couleur un peu verdâtre, Rogue décida de « choisir au hasard » trois élèves pour tester sa potion. Harry déglutit et rechercha de l'aide du regard. Par malchance, ou peut-être par chance, ce fut celui de Malefoy qu'il croisa. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire pour lui montrer à quel point il appréciait l'honneur que Mr Rogue lui faisait, en le choisissant LUI, pour tester sa potion. Poussé par la jalousie, sans plus prendre la peine de réfléchir, Malefoy se leva et demanda à l'autorisation au professeur d'être le cobaye, ainsi que ses partenaires Crabble et Goyle.  
  
Rogue commença par refuser catégoriquement cette proposition, mais alors que le ton de Malefoy se faisait de plus en plus autoritaire, Rogue sembla se crisper davantage.  
  
-Très bien, si vous le désirez alors prenez cette potion.  
  
Malefoy, cédant tout de même à la prudence ordonna à ses deux « amis » d'avaler la potion. Aucune différence ne se faisait voir. Rassuré, Malefoy avala rapidement la potion verdâtre. Il croisa à peine une seconde après le visage d'un Harry très souriant. Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi celui-ci souriait de s'être vu rapidement remis à sa place, le visage de ses deux acolytes commençait à changer, d'étranges symptômes firent leur apparition. Leur visage pâle prit un teinte verdâtre des plus seyante alors que leurs yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites. Malefoy tourna la tête lorsqu'ils entendit les rires résonner et les doigts se lever. Il aperçut le visage de ses condisciples, devint exsangue, alors même que les premiers changements commençaient à apparaître. Il essayer de parler, mais de sa bouche ne sortit qu'un « Coaa ? » hésitant. Les élèves, semblant avoir oubliés totalement leur sévère professeur, se mirent à rire, à rire à s'en donner mal au cœur.  
  
Harry, oubliant sa peur et les barrières dressées entre Rogue et lui, se pencha à son oreille et murmura :  
  
-Vous vous vengez quand vous voulez professeur…C'est si drôle !  
  
Le visage de Rogue se contracta de colère, comment le fils de…ce salopard de James Potter osait-il lui adresser la paroles de cette manière ?  
  
Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de regretter ses paroles irréfléchies, un jeune garçon, probablement de première année fit irruption dans la salle, l'air véritablement inquiet.  
  
-Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur Rogue mais le directeur vous demande de vous rendre au plus vite à l'infirmerie ainsi que Potter, Weasley et Granger.  
  
Il s'interrompit, regarda une seconde fois l'endroit où il avait cru voir des extra-terrestres, se frotta les yeux et dut admettre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sauf que les extra-terrestres ressemblaient assez à des spécimens du genre animal/humain, comme une fouine ou deux ours ? macaques ? Il ne le savait trop. Leurs différences notables étaient leur peau verte, leur évident manque d'intelligence tout autant que de langage. Assurément, cette race-ci privilégiait plus des caractéristiques physiques que mentales. Sauf peut-être le petit malingre. Sans doute le chef, l'ambassadeur du peuple des étoiles…Qui ressemblait beaucoup à un peuple des marais. Voire même beaucoup à certains serpentards. Trois en particulier.  
  
Lequel regardaient vers un Rogue avec un air implorant pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires.  
  
-Je vous avais prévenu Mr Malefoy, vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter. Il n'y a pas d'antidote. La potion cesse d'elle-même après trois heures, il vous reste deux heures quarante cinq à subir. Potter et ses amis, vous êtres prêts ?  
  
-Oui, professeur Rogue.  
  
-Bien allons-y. J'annule le reste du cours.  
  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'impression qu'une tempête de lames de vents avait traversé la pièce leur étreint le cœur. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et Lupin se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce, tentant désespérément d'échapper aux dents aiguisées du gros chien noir qui leur faisait face.  
  
-Sirius ?, demanda Harry dans un souffle, incertain de la conduite à tenir.  
  
Le chien se tourna vers eux et gronda. Les trois derniers arrivés se dirigèrent vers le groupe tassé dans un coin en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements inutiles.  
  
-Que c'est-il passé, Mr le directeur ?  
  
-On ne sait pas trop, apparemment Sirius s'est blessé à la patte tout à l'heure et Mme Pomfresh a essayé de la soigner mais la potion qu'elle a utilisée a eu des effets inconnus. Sans doute, l'un de ingrédients était-il périmé. Harry, je pensais que tu pourrais le calmer. Severus, si vous pouviez essayer de trouver un antidote.  
  
Alors que Rogue se tournait vers Mme Pomfresh pour connaître les ingrédients entrant dans la composition de sa potion de soin, Harry tentait de s'approcher du chien enragé avec une réticence bien compréhensible.  
  
-Sirius ? Tu te souviens de moi, ton filleul ? Le fils de James ? James ton ami ?  
  
Sirius écouta calmement la voix de Harry, mais lorsque celui-ci s'approcha, il claqua des dents vers ses mollets. Harry, courageux mais pas suicidaire, battit en retraite.  
  
-Désolé, Mr le directeur, mais il n'a pas l'air de m'accepter.  
  
Dumbledore étouffa à grand peine un juron entre ses dents et se tourna vers Rogue.  
  
-Vous avez trouvé Severus ?  
  
-Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait fait une allergie à certains éléments de la potion. Les effets disparaîtront normalement dans peu de temps. Il faudra simplement que vous l'empêchiez de faire du mal à quelqu'un car ces instincts ne sont plus bridés par la morale, les notions de bien ou de mal…  
  
-Dans ce cas, il faudrait qu'il accepte quelqu'un en qui il ait confiance près de lui.  
  
-Il ne vous accepte pas, ni Harry, ni moi…Je ne vois pas qui, dit Lupin, dubitatif.  
  
Dumbledore se renfrogna. Harry eut une idée.  
  
-Je dis peut-être une bêtise, mais peut-être que le professeur Rogue…  
  
Tous sursautèrent.  
  
-Ne dites pas de bêtises, Mr Potter. Vous avez oublié de qui vous parlez ? La potion n'entache pas sa mémoire, juste ses instincts.  
  
Rogue semblait furieux qu'on ait pu associer son nom à celui de Sirius. Dumbledore eut un sourire pensif.  
  
-Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Severus, rapprochez-vous de Sirius.  
  
Rogue s'apprêtait à refuser, mais un regard narquois d'Harry le fit relever le défi. Tremblant légèrement, il se dirigea vers le chien qui grognait. Lequel pencha la tête. Et se frotta sur aux pieds de Rogue, en ronronnant presque.  
  
Lupin prit un air furieux, mais Dumbledore sourit.  
  
-Très bien . Severus, vous êtes chargé de vous occuper de Sirius.  
  
-Mais…Mais je veux pas moi ! !  
  
-Ne faites pas l'enfant, Severus.  
  
-Mais…Et puis arrêtez de rire Potter ! Je retire 25 points à Gryffondor !  
  
La menace n'atteint pas son but, Harry et ses deux amis continuant de s'esclaffer devant le charmant spectacle offert par Sirius qui se bouinait contre les jambes de Rogue, lequel tentait par ailleurs de s'arracher à l'étreinte.  
  
-Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, Severus s'occupera de Sirius. Harry, Hermione, Ron, retournez en cours maintenant. Lupin, Mme McGonagall, allons dans mon bureau. Severus, je préviendrais les élèves que leurs cours de potion seront annules pour une durée indéterminée.  
  
Rogue en chouinait presque.  
  
A suivre 


	3. chap.3

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Je SAIS qu'il va y avoir du yaoi…peut-être même un lemon…Le plus dur, c'est d'y arriver^^  
  
Origine : Harry Potter…de moins en moins j'ai l'impression.  
  
Avertissement : Ce chapitre est très court mais bon c'était la seule façon de faire le découpage. Me rattraperait au prochain^^  
  
Harry avait l'impression que son visage allait se décoller à force de sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son prochain cours, enchantements. Un coup d'œil à une Hermione rouge comme un coquelicot et à un Ron qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire lui appris qu'il n'était pas un cas à part. Quelque part, c'était rassurant à savoir.  
  
Dans l'infirmerie, au même moment, Rogue se faisait éjecter par une Mme Pomfresh en colère.  
  
« IL Y A DES MALADES ICI, ALORS DEHORS ! ! ! ET AVEC LE CHIEN ! ! »  
  
Rogue renonça à argumenter et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par Sirius, qui décidément ne voulait pas le lâcher décidément, pensa-t-il dans un accès de mauvaise humeur. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se tourna vers le chien et le considéra pensivement.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me fais confiance toi ?  
  
Le chien…non, Sirius le fixa d'un regard inexpressif en remuant la queue.  
  
-On est pas sorti de l'auberge….  
  
Rogue soupira et s'étendit sur son lit. Il se redressa brusquement lorsque le chien…non, Sirius… bon le chien, il n'allait pas y passer des heures, se frotta contre sa jambe et jappa.  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
-Woof  
  
-A boire ? A manger ?  
  
-Woof.  
  
Voyant la queue du chien battre dans les airs comme des pales d'hélicoptère, il en conclut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il sentit son ventre signifier son accord par un grondement.  
  
-D'accord, allons-y.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Le chien gronda lorsqu'il comprit leur direction.  
  
-Quoi ?…Oh, bien sur, je ne peux pas aller dans la grande salle manger avec un chien. Les élèves risqueraient de comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas ordinaire.  
  
Il suivit le chien vers l'entrée des cuisines.  
  
Dans la grande salle, Harry fixait la table des professeurs avec un air déçu.  
  
-Ils ne sont pas là.  
  
Ron engouffra sa dinde.  
  
-Mpf…Et alors ?  
  
-J'aurais tellement aimé voir Rogue en train de donner un nonos à Sirius….  
  
Ron et Hermione s'étranglèrent avec leur nourriture et se mirent à tousser comme des tuberculeux en phase terminale, des larmes de rire coulants de leurs yeux.  
  
Les autres gryffondors les fixèrent d'un air surpris. Seamus demanda.  
  
-Harry, Hermione, Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant d'éclater à nouveau. Harry marmonna un vague « Rien » entre deux rires.  
  
Ils y eut une ola de haussement d'épaules. La folie était de toute façon une tare commune à Gryffondor.  
  
De l'autre côté de l'allée, Malefoy fixait Harry avec des yeux malveillants, persuadé que c'était de lui qu'il riait. C'était de sa faute s'il avait une face de crapaud ! Il n'était pas dit qu'un Malefoy se ferait insulter de la sorte sans réagir.  
  
Les elfes de la maison se pressaient craintivement contre la porte, tenant désespérément de s'incrustant dedans. La porte n'ayant malheureusement aucune façon de protester, son témoignage en cas de jugement pour viol équivalant à celui d'un canard asthmatique, elle se contentait donc de résister bravement à leurs assauts. Rogue finissait calmement son repas, Sirius vautré à côté de lui, fixant les elfes de maison et l'os qu'ils lui avaient donné, se demandant visiblement si un peu de viande qui bouge ne serait pas préférable à un misérable os inactif. Rogue intervint.  
  
-Mange ton os, Sirius et laisse les elfes de maison tranquilles.  
  
Le respect inné des elfes se transforma en une admiration sans borne pour leur sauveur. Ils se jurèrent alors de lui accorder leur fidélité éternelle. Lorsque tous deux eurent fini leur repas, ils retournèrent à la chambre.  
  
L'après-midi passa tranquillement, pour Harry et ses amis en cours, Rogue en train de faire des expériences de potion et Sirius qui sommeillait devant le feu. Rogue commençait à s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir un chien et oubliait peu à peu qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Sirius, son vieil ennemi.  
  
Dans la cuisine, les elfes avaient peint un immense portrait de Rogue et l'avait accroché sur le grand mur, afin de pouvoir l'admirer sans cesse et prier pour sa santé. Pour eux, il était devenu le quasi-égal d'un Dieu.  
  
Rogue n'avait aucune idée de sa déification alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Après une rapide douche, il rentra dans sa chambre en enfilant un caleçon. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, il s'étira avec délice et se roula en boule. Il sursauta vivement en sentant un poids chaud sur son corps.  
  
-Aaah ! ! ! Sirius ! Sort de mon lit ! Tu n'as rien à faire là. Va dormir devant le feu.  
  
Le chien le fixa, et se rendormit aussi sec. Rogue tenta de se dégager mais le chien était beaucoup plus lourd que lui. Se résignant, il s'installa plus confortablement.  
  
A suivre 


	4. chap.4

Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Et hop, on saute dans la machine à remonter le temps^^. Le chapitre sombre de l'histoire…J'ai même pas envie de l'écrire ;_ ;  
  
Avertissement : Le ton était peut-être à peu près dans l'esprit du livre mais alors là ça devient carrément OOC…toute façon, si je voulais faire un couple Sirius/Rogue, fallait bien que ça arrive^^…Mais désolée de vous décevoir, c'est pas encore le moment. A vi, pis y a un moment qui ressemble un peu à la fic d'Aakane « âmes sœurs »( Je l'aiiiime, c'est choupi^^) mah ça dure pas longtemps, c'est pas avec les mêmes personnes et en plus c'est pas fait exprès. J'étais en train d'écouter Goldman « A nos actes manqués quand j'ai écrit ça. Par hasard en plus^^ ! ! C'est-y pas merveilleux ?  
  
Rogue s'éveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit.  
  
-Argh ! ! ! C'qu'il est chiant ce chien ! ! J'ai chaud moi ! !  
  
Pour son plus grand malheur, il eut beau essayer de se tourner dans tous les sens, le chien recommençait à le coller dès qu'il sentait sa chaleur disparaître. A bout de patience, Rogue se redressa. Concluant de la situation que de toute façon, il n'arriverait plus à dormir, il se décida pour une promenade nocturne en grommelant des insultes pour un certain chasseur de chat.  
  
Il erra sans but dans les couloirs pendant un moment et lassé de marcher, s'assit finalement dans le parc à l'entrée de l'école. Se replongeant dans des souvenirs dérangeants, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.  
  
Harry observait la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il haussa finalement les épaules, se détourna. Un bruit étouffé, comme celui d'un sanglot, le fit s'arrêter soudainement. Il se retourna lentement, doutant de ses sens. Le professeur Rogue pleurait ?? Harry s'avança lentement et marcha sur sa langue, qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé traîner.  
  
-Professeur ?  
  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue. Celui-ci, tiré de son état d'hébétude, releva la tête brusquement. Son visage se décomposa, passant d'une tristesse absolue à une colère bien plus meurtrière que tout ce que Harry avait jamais pu voir, même de sa part. Il se mit à beugler.  
  
-POTTER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ? ? ? J'ENLEVE 100 POINTS A GRYFONDOR ! ET VOUS VIENDREZ ME VOIR POUR UNE RETENUE !  
  
Harry pensa bien à le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette, voire à lui donner un bon coup de boule, mais il se ravisa en repensant aux larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Rogue.  
  
-Je suis désolé professeur, j'ai fait un cauchemar alors je suis venu prendre l'air et je vous ai vu. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
  
Rogue resta silencieux quelques instants.  
  
-Un cauchemar sur Lord Voldemort ?  
  
Harry restait surpris. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, c'était véritablement la première fois que Rogue cherchait à l'inclure dans la « Résistance », à partager des informations sur leur ennemi commun, encore que Harry douta toujours de la loyauté de Rogue. Il décida cependant de laisser ses doutes de côté.  
  
-Oui…  
  
-Vous devriez en parler à Dumbledore ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas un cauchemar sur un évènement récent. Ca ne l'intéressera pas.  
  
-Mais ça concerne Lord Voldemort ?  
  
-Pas vraiment en réalité.  
  
-Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?  
  
Harry hésita à confier ses émotions les plus secrètes à un homme tel que Rogue, déchiré entre deux camps. Il lui lança un coup d'œil discret, mais il avait l'air uniquement concerné.  
  
-J'ai rêvé du jour…enfin du jour où mes parents sont morts.  
  
Rogue ravala brusquement, il n'était pas vraiment sur de vouloir explorer ce rêve plus loin. Il serait plus difficile de haïr un garçon portant un telle blessure. Et la haine, si elle était moins douce au cœur, le protégeait néanmoins.  
  
-Du moment où mon père a dit à ma mère de partir avec moi et où il s'est battu contre Voldemort pour nous laisser du temps. Quand il nous a rejoints et des paroles de ma mère pour qu'il m'épargne. De sa mort. Et de la douleur lorsqu'il m'a frappé…Pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être là et pas seulement de voir des brides de souvenir.  
  
Harry murmurait à présent, revivant son cauchemar. Rogue lui serra l'épaule et le fit asseoir avec délicatesse pour l'empêcher de replonger dans l'évènement noir qui avait marque sa vie.  
  
-Ca va aller, Potter.  
  
Harry fondit en larmes, expulsant une tristesse qui n'était que trop présente dans sa vie. Rogue hésita, puis le serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots incohérents d'une voix douce qui calma les sanglots d'Harry. Celui-ci se rappelait de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé dans les bras de Mme Weasley lorsqu'elle l'avait consolé après la mort de Cédric Diggory, et curieusement, s'en sentait assez proche en ce moment-ci. Il murmura un timide « Merci professeur ». Rogue l'éloigna de ses bras et le fixa pensivement, presque rêveusement.  
  
-Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup…  
  
Rogue s'interrompit, semblant mortifié d'avoir dit cela.  
  
-A mon père ?  
  
Rogue se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça rapidement.  
  
-Vous ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas.  
  
-Est-ce à cause de la plaisanterie de Sirius ? Celle qui a failli vous coûter la vie ?  
  
Rogue ne répondit toujours pas. Harry se sentit gêné. Après tout, même s'il l'avait consolé, ça ne lui donnait pas pour autant le droit de se mêler de sa vie privée.  
  
-Non.  
  
C'était juste un souffle, tellement léger qu'Harry doutait même qu'il ait été réellement prononcé.  
  
-Pourquoi alors ?  
  
-…Je préfère ne pas vous le dire.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Vous risqueriez d'avoir une autre vision de votre père, dit-il, repassant au vouvoiement. Moins proche, moins dangereux.  
  
-Une mauvaise vision ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ca dépend de vous je suppose.  
  
-Est-ce que ça a un lien avec la raison pour laquelle vous pleuriez tout à l'heure ?  
  
Rogue acquiesça gravement.  
  
-Je…Je crois que je veux savoir quand même…Ca ne sert à rien de me faire de fausses idées sur un père parfait, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Rogue sourit légèrement, comme pour répondre à la supplique muette de Harry.  
  
-Je ne détestais pas votre père. Au contraire.  
  
Rogue avait lâché cette hallucinante nouvelle d'un air presque détaché.  
  
-Nous étions amants. Depuis la première année, à la suite d'un pari qu'il avait fait de s'introduire chez les serpentards. Il m'a vu partir, m'a suivi et a vu quelque chose qui l'a fait changer d'avis sur moi. Seulement, en troisième année, ta mère est arrivée. Il en est tombé amoureux et s'est petit à petit détaché de moi. J'en ai beaucoup souffert et j'ai finalement conclu que l'amour n'était que blessure. Dès ce moment, je l'ai violemment rejeté, le poussant dans les bras de ta mère. J'essayais désespérément de le haïr. Tout le monde l'a cru. Même ses amis les plus proches n'étaient pas au courant. Quoique, en fait, je pense que Sirius l'avait compris et que c'est pour ça qu'il me détestait. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de James et qu'il était jaloux. Parce que j'avais eu trois années avec James, et lui seulement de l'amitié. Mais curieusement, il n'en a jamais rien dit.  
  
Rogue s'interrompit et regarda du côté d'Harry, qui le fixait avec les yeux exorbités.  
  
-Amants ?  
  
-Oui. Ca vous donne une mauvaise opinion de votre père ?  
  
-…Non, je peux comprendre ça. Par contre…  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Il n'a jamais essayé de vous en parler après ? De savoir comment vous le preniez ? Ce que vous en pensiez ? Parce que, ça, ce serait décevant.  
  
-Il a voulu. Mais j'ai refusé de l'écouter. Je voulais oublier. Et c'est là que j'ai fait ma plus grosse erreur, je me suis complètement refermé au monde. Le passé est le passé, Harry, il ne faut rien regretter. Vos parents sont morts mais vous vous vivez. Vous devez vivre pour eux, sans regarder en arrière. J'aurais du le faire aussi, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer.  
  
Ils restèrent assis dans le silence, un silence qui ne laissait pas place à la gêne ou aux mauvaises pensées. Harry se leva finalement.  
  
-Je suis content de vous avoir parlé professeur Rogue.  
  
-Moi aussi, Harry.  
  
-Je vais aller essayer de me recoucher maintenant.  
  
-Je crois que je vais y aller aussi. Si j'arrive à virer le chien du moins, dit-il avec un petit sourire d'autodérision.  
  
Harry étouffa un rire. Au moment de se séparer, il se tourna vers Rogue.  
  
-Vous savez professeur, je crois que vous avez tort sur un point. La raison pour laquelle Sirius vous traitait ainsi.  
  
Harry s'éloigna, laissant planté là un Rogue qui n'avait rien saisi. Il haussa les épaules et se rendit dans sa chambre, soulagé d'un grand poids.  
  
Arrivé sur le seuil, il fixa sombrement le chien qui dormait étalé sur son lit.  
  
-Toi, tu vas payer pour m'avoir empêché de dormir…  
  
Il eut une idée, et se dirigeant vers un coffre, il en sortit quelque chose.  
  
Le matin, dans la grande salle, les élèves mangeait tranquillement leur petit déjeuner lorsque Rogue parut, avec à ses côtés un gros chien noir…qui portait un gros ruban rose.  
  
A suivre 


	5. chap.5

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Je pense sérieusement à me tirer une balle dans la tête. Soyez gentils…Reposez ce pistolet…Je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Normalement, maintenant, ça redevient du délire parce que moi et le sérieux hein…-_-  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai été braquer J.K Rowling pour voler Rogue, malheureusement Mamour était parti faire les courses…La prochaine fois, je l'aurais…  
  
Attention : Encore un chapitre court. Je fais ce que je peux hein ? !  
  
Hermione et Ron étaient encore sous le choc de ce que Rogue avait fait à Sirius au petit déjeuner. Harry, lui, se traînait à moitie par terre en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Ils croisèrent Rogue, qui justement retournait dans ses quartiers accompagnés de Sirius. Harry éclata de rire, s'écroulant totalement lorsque le chien continua son chemin avec un grognement vexé. Ron observa le chien.  
  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il s'est calmé Harry ? Il ne t'a pas grogné dessus.  
  
Comme pour démentire ces paroles optimistes, un grondement se fit entendre et les protagonistes se retrouvèrent à retenir un chien qui fixait les mollets de Dumbledore comme un chien fixe un os( Comme c'est curieux…Oh mince j'avais dit que je mettrais pas de commentaires débiles…Bon juste un ok ? !^^). Celui-ci leur fit un petit sourire crispé et s'enfuit en courant lorsque Sirius lui sauta dessus, retenu par Rogue. Hermione et Harry se détendirent en voyant que ce par quoi Rogue retenait Sirius n'était autre que son ruban rose. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, ils rirent à en avoir mal aux côtes, rejoints assez vite par Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent avec surprise un rire bas et velouté, provenant du professeur Rogue. Hermione et Ron s'interrompirent sur le champ, craignant le coup fourré. Harry se contenta d'adresser un grand sourire à Rogue et de lui faire le V de la victoire, avant d'agripper ses amis.  
  
-Faut qu'on y aille, on a cours là.  
  
Alors qu'ils couraient, enfin que Harry courait et que les deux autres hébétés suivaient comme des moutons, un cri les interrompit.  
  
-POTTER !  
  
Ron et Hermione se figèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue, et adressèrent silencieusement une prière à n'importe quel Dieu qui soit au bout du fil pour le repos de leur ami. Harry se retourna.  
  
-Oui professeur ?  
  
-Vous viendrez me voir pour la retenue…  
  
-QUOI ? ? ? ? Je vais avoir la retenue ? ? ?  
  
-Bien sur que oui…Estimez-vous heureux que je n'enlève pas de points à Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais msieur…  
  
-A ce soir, Potter.  
  
-Maieuh…  
  
Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de tirer Harry vers un endroit lointain avant que l'extra-terrestre qui avait enlevé Rogue ne se rende compte qu'il venait de louper un oscar de justesse. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils se tournèrent vers Harry.  
  
-T'es fou ? Suicidaire ? Tu vas pas bien de te comporter comme ça ! !  
  
-Tu avais peut-être oublié à qui tu parlais ?  
  
Chose étonnante, pour une fois, Hermione et Ron semblait d'accord pour passer un savon à leur ami. Harry s'en demandait presque s'il ne préférait pas lorsqu'ils se battaient entre eux.  
  
-Calmez-vous ! Je lui ai parlé hier et on a mis les choses au clair.  
  
-Mais de quoi tu as bien pu parler avec Rogue ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
-Secret, secret…  
  
-Harry ! Comment tu peux nous cacher ça ?  
  
-Je…Ecoutez, c'est privé et je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je suis désolé.  
  
-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.  
  
-Mais Hermione…  
  
-Tu nous paieras une bierreaubeurre à notre prochain week-end à Pré-au- lard.  
  
Très vite, l'entente entre Rogue et Harry fut remarquée par la quasi- totalité de l'école. Plus exactement durant l'heure du déjeuner, durant laquelle ils ne cessèrent de se lancer des coups d'œil complices en regardant Hermione et Ron. Même Dumbledore avait l'air légèrement estomaqué. On a beau être quasi-omniscient dans son école, il y a toujours un moment où on doit dormir ou aller aux toilettes.  
  
Malefoy avait également remarqué ce léger changement et grinçait des dents comme ma porte d'entrée.  
  
Rogue pâlit brusquement. Il regarda son bras avec un air de sombre colère et de peur. Il se leva brusquement, fit signe à Dumbledore et à Harry, qui le suivirent dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Severus ?  
  
-Ma Marque me brûle. Il m'appelle.  
  
A suivre 


	6. chap.6

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Rencontre avec le vrai-faux-méchant ^^…-_- Encore un chapitre bien chiant…  
  
Disclaimer : Rogue est à moi, et le premier qui y touche est mort…-_-nan en fait c'est pas vrai…  
  
Rogue patienta le temps que la nouvelle parvienne au cerveau de tous ses auditeurs.  
  
-Vous savez à quel propos il vous réclame, Severus ?  
  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Toutefois, il faut que j'y aille. Il pourrait se dérouler des choses importantes.  
  
-Vous allez la réunion.  
  
Harry intervint.  
  
-Mais quelle réunion ?  
  
-Lupin est parti chercher tous les opposants de Voldemort sur qui nous pourront compter. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.  
  
-J'essaierais de revenir vite.  
  
-Bien…Dans ce cas, bonne chance Severus.  
  
-Merci, monsieur le directeur.  
  
Rogue sortit en direction d'un endroit où il pourrait transplaner sans que les défenses de l'école ne le bloquent.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il s'attarda sur l'air inquiet et se rendit une nouvelle fois compte de l'âge extrêmement avancé de l'homme.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'il risque quelque chose ?  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Il y a toujours un risque Harry et d'entre nous tous, il a peut-être la mission la plus difficile. Si jamais il était démasqué…Je crains pour sa vie.  
  
Le cœur de Harry se serra. Son père avait aimé cet homme, il n'aimerait pas le perdre alors qu'il commençait tout juste à le connaître. Pas comme il avait perdu Cédric.  
  
-J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir.  
  
-Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi.  
  
Harry se tut, inquiet de l'intensité de la voix de Dumbledore.  
  
-Au fait…Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, tout d'un coup. Que s'est- il passé ?  
  
-Nous avons réglé nos comptes une fois pour toute.  
  
-C'est une bonne chose. Tu devrais retourner dans la grande salle maintenant, Harry.  
  
-Bien monsieur.  
  
Harry rejoint ses amis et regarda vers la table des professeurs. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Hermione, Ron, où est Sirius ?  
  
Rogue atterrit non loin du cercle des mangemorts, presque tous arrivés à présent. Son attention fut détournée avant qu'il le rejoigne par un gémissement et de la chaleur contre ses jambes. Il sursauta en reconnaissant Sirius.  
  
-Eloigne-toi, je viendrais te chercher en partant. Et surtout, ne fais pas de bruit, lui murmura-t-il en espérant que le chien comprendrait. Celui-ci le contempla, les yeux pleins d'intelligence et Rogue se souvint brusquement que ce n'était pas un simple chien. Il pénétra dans le cercle, acclama avec les autres, frissonna comme les autres à l'arrivée de Voldemort. Son maître le fixa, narquois.  
  
-Fidèles Mangemorts, certains d'entre vous paieront aujourd'hui vos fautes contre moi. Il se tient aujourd'hui à Poudlard une réunion entre tous mes ennemis. Tous ceux qui croient à mon retour, qui s'y opposent seront là. Il est temps de me monter qu vous êtes toujours de mon côté.  
  
Rogue frissonna. Voldemort poursuivit.  
  
-Je peux maintenant entrer à Poudlard, il n'y aura aucune résistance.  
  
Le cercle des Mangemorts se mit à chuchoter, réjoui de leur prochaine orgie de sang.  
  
-Cependant, nous devons aujourd'hui parler de quelqu'un.  
  
Rogue sentit sa tête se vider, alors qu'une étrange félicité s'emparait de lui.  
  
-Lève-toi traître.  
  
Les Mangemorts se regardèrent, craignant pour eux même. Rogue se sentit soumis à l'impérieuse volonté de Voldemort et se releva.  
  
-Tu m'as trahi un fois déjà. Croyais-tu que ne me rendrais pas compte que tu étais soumis à cet amoureux des moldus de Dumbledore et à ses petits amis. Tu pensais que je croyais à ton histoire stupide d'espionner pour mon compte. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu ne m'es pas fidèle. Croyais-tu être le seul espion que j'ai ? Celui qui me sert fidèlement, celui qui t'a dénoncé, celui-là même est l'un de tes proches, l'un des miens qui se cache parmi les tiens. Depuis longtemps, il m'a prévenu de ta traîtrise, je me suis contente de te regarder, pensant être discret, m'amusant de tes efforts pour me faire croire à tes pathétiques mensonges. Il n'est plus temps de cela à présent, la conquête véritable commence et tu ne te tiendras pas sur mon chemin.  
  
Rogue sentit un courant glacé couler dans son dos lorsqu'il se retrouvé face à la baguette de Voldemort.  
  
-ENDOLORIS !  
  
Rogue s'écroula en hurlant, terrassé par la vague de douleur la lus intense qu'il ait jamais ressentit. Ses yeux le picotaient, sa peau le brûlait, et pourtant il avait froid. Incapable de réfléchir, incapable d'oublier la souffrance, de la tenir à part, il n'aspirait qu'à se laisser glisser dans un long sommeil. Et toujours cette image, celle pour laquelle il s'est battu, le sourire de James sans doute, alors qu'il mourrait, croyant que peut-être sa femme et son fils étaient hors de danger.  
  
Voldemort cessa et regarda Rogue, un sourire froid sur le visage. Rogue lui- même qui avait porté un masque toute sa vie se sentit glacé.  
  
-Je ne vais pas te tuer Severus.  
  
Un frémissement d'indignation parcourut le cercle des Mangemorts.  
  
-Je vais te faire subir ce que les Londubat ont subis. Tu vas souffrir à un tel point que tu deviendras fou.  
  
Il releva sa baguette avec un grand rire. Un grognement retentit et un gros chien noir lui sauta au visage.  
  
Rogue fixa Sirius et rassemblant ses forces déclinantes, saisit le chien et transplana près de Poudlard, sachant que même s'il avait réussi à lui échapper une fois, il ne tarderait plus pour réclamer son dû.  
  
Il se releva et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'école, vers l'endroit où tous ceux qui luttaient avec lui se trouvaient en danger. Il pénétra dans l'école, ignorant les yeux surpris de ses collègues, les ricanements des élèves. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, fixant le dos de Sirius, qui bondissait sans le moindre effort, y puisant une force qu'il ignorait posséder. Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, il fit irruption dans le bureau, il ne fit même pas attention au silence qui s'y fit, la plupart des participants ayant de mauvais souvenirs de lui.  
  
-Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
-Il y a un traître ici, quelqu'un qui travaille pour Voldemort.  
  
Des murmures incrédules s'élevèrent de tous les coins de la pièce. Dumbledore lui-même le fixait avec un air dubitatif.  
  
-Il a découvert que j'étais un espion. Il le savait apparemment depuis longtemps et il a décide de me supprimer parce qu'il sait comment pénétrer à Poudlard. Il va venir, il veut tous nous tuer.  
  
Arabella Figg intervint.  
  
-Il a essaye de te tuer hein ? ! Et comment as-tu réussi à survivre au sortilège de la mort ?  
  
Rogue frissonna.  
  
-Il voulait…que je devienne…comme les Londubat.  
  
Un souffle de peur et de colère parcourut chaque personne.  
  
-Admettons qu'il y ait un traître parmi nous. Mais qui ?  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que ceci était la vérité, que parmi eux se trouvait un adepte de Voldemort.  
  
Une voix calme s'éleva.  
  
-Moi. Je suis le traître.  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour contempler avec incrédulité le visage de celui qui avait pris la parole.  
  
-QUOI ?  
  
A suivre. 


	7. chap.7

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Ca barre en live….  
  
Avertissement : Si pour vous tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, vous feriez mieux de quitter paske vous risquez de perdre vos illusions ; enfin quand même pas mah bon^^…Ah vi aussi…Chapitre assez court…C'est beaucoup trop sérieux pour moi v_v.  
  
-QUOI ?  
  
-C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Un grondement sourd se fit entendre.  
  
-Bien sur Sirius, toi tu es au courant.  
  
Les regards incrédules se focalisèrent sur Sirius, le condamnant pour la traîtrise qu'ils croyaient deviner à travers les paroles de celui qui avait commis l'horreur : une alliance avec ce fou sanguinaire de Voldemort. La nervosité s'installait, et aux regards méfiants qui s'échangeaient, on pouvait deviner que tous les nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Rapidement un petit rire les détrompa.  
  
-C'est même à cause de ça que tu te balades à quatre pattes en reniflant des fessiers. Celui de Severus en particulier n'est-ce pas ?  
  
On aurait pu jurer que les chiens ne pouvaient pas rougir, pourtant Sirius entreprit de démontrer le contraire.  
  
-Vous lui avez jeté un sort ?  
  
-Il avait deviné mon petit secret. Les fouineurs ne méritent rien de plus. Sauf peut-être la mort.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de « peut-être » ! La mort, c'est tout ce qui attend ceux qui voulaient me résister.  
  
Des cris de terreur s'élevèrent a la vue du nouvel intervenant. Les sorciers, ceux là qui se voulaient ses plus farouches adversaires, se tassaient sur leurs sièges, priant pour en réchapper, prêts même a renier leurs convictions pour avoir la vie sauve.  
  
-C'est ça ? CA dont tu me disais qu'il faillait que je me méfie ? Cette bande de pleutres, ce ramassis de trouillards… Nous avons perdu bien trop de temps pour rien.  
  
-Pas pour rien !  
  
-Harry Potter…Et que comptes-tu faire contre nous ? Tu as peut-être eu de la chance lors de chacune de nos rencontres, mais celle-ci est différente.  
  
-Je…Seul je ne peux peut-être rien faire mais il ne sera pas dit que je vous aurais laisse faire sans réagir. Même si c'est inutile.  
  
-C'est très courageux mon garçon. Tu ressembles décidément beaucoup à ton père.  
  
Rogue tressaillit et lança un regard de pure haine à son ancien maître.  
  
-Vraiment... Le même courage, la même folie. Stupidités que tout cela ! Il est mort et tu vas suivre son chemin.  
  
Serrant les poings, le sang bouillonnant, Rogue se plaça au côté de Harry. Rémus et Sirius se rapprochèrent aussi.  
  
-Il n'est pas tout seul…  
  
Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial qui leur figea le sang dans les veines et leur fit ravaler leurs bravades. Il leva sa baguette sur eux, les coins de sa bouche relevés dans un rictus méprisant.  
  
-Et c'est ça, le dernier rempart avant mon avènement ? ENDOLORIS.  
  
Pendant que tous se roulaient par terre en hurlant, Voldemort se tourna vers son fidèle et lui offrit un sourire, un véritable sourire celui-ci, plein de chaleur, d'affection, d'amour ?!  
  
-Ca fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu en chair et en os.  
  
Son vis-à-vis acquiesça.  
  
-Si nous allions fêter ses retrouvailles ailleurs ? Nous n'avons qu'a les tuer au plus vite.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, rétorqua Voldemort. Ou est l'intérêt de les tuer sans les faire souffrir ?  
  
Il pointa Harry du doigt.  
  
-Lui surtout ! Trop de fois il m'a nargué, m'échappant par un quasi- miracle, il a fait de moi un être faible durant si longtemps. Il doit payer pour tout cela.  
  
-Il paiera…Pour m'avoir privé de ta présence pendant si longtemps.  
  
Son sourire se fait carnassier.  
  
-Pour l'heure, j'avais plutôt en tête d'autres amusements.  
  
Les mots lui parvenaient comme à un travers un brouillard mais Harry frissonna de dégoût en saisissant le sens de la conversation qui se tenait a côté d'eux, tout comme s'il n'y avait personne en train de se tordre de douleur au sol. Comment pouvait-on faire ça avec la chose que Voldemort était devenue ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Voldemort se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi Harry, tu devrais t'en souvenir pourtant. Lorsque j'étais jeune, que je n'avais encore jamais prononce de formules interdites, j'étais beau.  
  
-Et je suis le seul à l'avoir vu. A avoir vu la beauté qui se cachait derrière l'élève modèle, derrière le menteur éhonté.  
  
Voldemort sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire presque angélique qui donna envie de pleurer à Harry. Il avait l'impression de trahir ses parents en pensant que peut-être, il n'y avait pas que des choses mauvaises chez leur assassin. Harry n'avait pas oublié la leçon qu'il avait reçu en parlant à Rogue. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, il n'y a pas de gentils ou de méchants. Juste des gens qui se battent pour leur rêve.  
  
-Partons.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Allons nous retrouver tous les deux.  
  
-Et eux ?  
  
-Ils sont faibles de toute façon, que pourraient-ils faire ? Il sera bien temps de les éliminer plus tard.  
  
-Tu as raison bien sur.  
  
-Je vais même leur rendre un service.  
  
D'un simple geste de la main, il délivra Sirius du sort qui l'enfermait sous la forme d'un chien.  
  
-Essayez de nous arrêter si vous le voulez. Vous n'y arriverez pas de toute façon.  
  
Soutenant leurs regards accusateurs, il ne broncha pas, leur démontrant que la voie qu'il avait choisi était la seule qui était réellement sienne. Sans regrets pour un autre temps.  
  
-Allons-y, veux-tu Tom ? !  
  
-Je te suis, Albus.  
  
Sans lumière chatoyante, ni effets visuels ou sonores, les deux sorciers disparurent, laissant au fond des prunelles de leurs adversaires, l'image de deux silhouettes qui se prenaient la main tendrement.  
  
A suivre 


	8. chap.8

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : * auteur complètement démoralisée* J'arrive plus à refaire un truc drôle….C'est que du sérieux !  
  
Alors que tous fixaient encore l'endroit où le sorcier maléfique et celui qui contre toute probabilité s'était révélé un traître, Rogue regardait plutôt en direction de Sirius. Ce dernier, avisant son rougissement, se méprit.  
  
-Euh…Tu sais…Ce qu'il a dit, ben c'est pas vrai…  
  
Rogue détourna la tête, encore plus rouge.  
  
-Euh…Sirius ?, intervint Lupin.  
  
-Oui Rémus ?  
  
-Je crois que…Tiens…, dit-il tout en lui tendant son manteau.  
  
En effet, Dumbledore, avec le sens de l'humour qui le caractérisait avait laissé comme vêtements à Sirius en tout et pour tout son joli ruban rose. Sirius devint d'une pâleur cadavérique, puis d'un teinte brique, avant de pousser le cri dit de la pucelle outragé et sembla hésiter entre sauter par la fenêtre et s'ensevelir sous terre. Chose à laquelle il renonça en voyant l'épaisseur et la solidité du plancher. Avec un regard terrible pour ceux qui riaient, il se couvrit du manteau de Lupin. Un regard sanglant promettant une mort lente à ceux qui osaient se moquer. Les rires retombèrent rapidement. Harry se leva et sortit de la salle en murmurant un vague « Excusez-moi ». Sirius sembla à peine le remarquer. Pour cause, il baissait les yeux, évitant de se tourner vers Rogue, atrocement mal à l'aise à cause de la dernière révélation du directeur. Optant pour la solution qui lui paraissait la meilleure, Rogue sortit à son tour pour parler à Potter.  
  
Il le retrouva à l'endroit même où ils avaient parlé la nuit où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu s'endormir, poursuivis par des souvenirs tous aussi pénibles les uns que les autres.  
  
-Potter ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce  
  
-Oui professeur ?  
  
-Qu'y a t'il ?  
  
-Rien…C'est juste que…Dumbledore…  
  
Il soupira en secouant la tête.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus. J'ai risqué ma vie en trahissant Lord Voldemort. J'avais l'impression d'être utile. Et en fait, ils se foutaient de ma gueule tout simplement.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a protégé alors ? Il aurait du me laisser tuer. Il a eu pleins d'occasions de se débarrasser de moi et il n'a rien fait.  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
Le silence s'installa, alors qu'ils réfléchissaient.  
  
-Potter ?  
  
-Oui professeur ?  
  
-Vous vous souvenez de la fois où nous nous sommes parlés ?  
  
Harry sourit chaleureusement.  
  
-Bien sûr. C'est tout de même le jour où j'ai découvert que vous étiez humain en fin de compte.  
  
Rogue rougit furtivement.  
  
-Hum…Et vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez dit en partant ?  
  
-A propos de Sirius ?  
  
Rogue se racla la gorge alors que Harry se fendait d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
-Oui…  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Je ne comprends pas…  
  
Harry en tomba sur le cul.  
  
-Vous…Vous n'avez pas compris ? C'est pourtant assez évident !  
  
Rogue sourit avec autodérision.  
  
-Pas pour moi apparemment.  
  
-…  
  
-Potter ?  
  
Harry fixait quelque chose derrière Rogue.  
  
-Professeur, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous parliez de ça directement avec la personne concernée, non ? :  
  
-Mais…  
  
Harry l'interrompit et se leva avec un sourire accueillant.  
  
-Sirius ! Viens t'asseoir avec le professeur Rogue, il faut que j'aille en cours…  
  
Il s'éloigna en quatrième vitesse.  
  
-Minute Potter. C'est avec moi que vous avez cours ; cria Rogue, en pure perte par ailleurs car Harry n'était déjà plus en vue.  
  
-Hum…Severus ?  
  
-Euh…Oui ?  
  
Rogue parlait avec détachement, empli de peur, de craintes d'être rejeté.  
  
Sirius se détourna, peiné intérieurement par cette marque de désintérêt.  
  
-En fait…  
  
Il secoua la tête et fuit, loin du regard scrutateur de son vis-à-vis.  
  
-Rien…Rien d'important.  
  
Rogue se sentit légèrement frustré, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Sirius s'éloigna et le malaise du professeur s'accentua.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
L'interpellé s'immobilisa. Il ne dit pas un mot, seul sa raideur prouvant qu'il avait entendu.  
  
-Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
Rouge put voir un frisson parcourir le corps de Sirius.  
  
Sirius déglutit et lui fit face. Des larmes baignaient ses joues.  
  
-Severus, je…Je…  
  
Il s'interrompit, semblant incapable d'aller plus loin.  
  
-J'ai un question Sirius, une seule. Réponds au moins à celle-ci.  
  
Sirius acquiesça.  
  
-A l'école, tu me détestais parce que je t'avais pris James ?  
  
Sirius réagit si vivement que Rogue ne se rendit compte qu'il avait bougé que lorsqu'il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte désespérée.  
  
-TU ETAIS A MOI ! !  
  
Sirius sursauta et baissa les yeux. Manifestement, il regrettait plus que tout sa brève confession.  
  
Rogue n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler ce que lui avait dit Sirius que celui-ci courait déjà vers l'école.  
  
-A…toi ?  
  
Juste un souffle.  
  
Juste un murmure.  
  
Porteur d'espoir ?  
  
Sirius entendit brièvement une voix rieuse.  
  
-Tu lui as enfin dit, Sirius ?  
  
Harry se tut lorsque Sirius le dépassa à fond de train, un air désespéré sur le visage.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
Il se tourna dans la direction d'où venait son parrain.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien put se passer ?  
  
Il soupira.  
  
-Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je règle ça. Mince…Je suis pas une agence matrimoniale non plus ! !  
  
Il se sentit légèrement déphasé en arrivant près de Rogue qui fixait le vide.  
  
-Euh…Professeur ? ? Allô ? Z'êtes encore là ? Prof ? ? ? ?  
  
Un regard halluciné se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Il…il a dit…que j'étais…à…lui…  
  
Harry maugréa doucement.  
  
-Oh…Bravo Sirius pour la déclaration…Très subtil….Très romantique….  
  
Il se tourna vers son professeur et lui parla lentement, pour laisser le temps à ses mots d'atteindre le cerveau qui tournait au ralenti.  
  
-Il vous a avoué qu'il vous aimait alors !? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu ?  
  
-Il m'aimait ? Il m'aime ?  
  
-Ookaaayy…On va reprendre au début alors.  
  
-Il m'aime…Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit avant ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien…Il avait peur peut-être ? ! Ou honte ? Vous étiez avec mon père après tout…  
  
-Oh…bien sur…  
  
-Et donc…Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez répondu ?  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Co…comment ça rien ? ? M'enfin, il vous fait une déclaration et…  
  
-Il est parti en courant juste après avoir dit ça.  
  
-Bravo Sirius…Nan franchement, je compterais pas sur toi pour mes problèmes de cœur plus tard.  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux de Rogue qui le regardait l'air dubitatif, se demandant manifestement s'il avait pété un fusible.  
  
-Hem…Enfin bref…Passons…  
  
-Oui…qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ?  
  
-Heu…Vous lui courez après ?  
  
-Et je lui dit quoi ? ?  
  
-MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN MOI ! DEMERDEZ VOUS AVEC VOS HISTOIRES DE FESSES ! ! Z'ETES ASSEZ GRANDS TOUS LES DEUX NON ? !  
  
La seule chose que Rogue put comprendre dans ses bougonnements alors qu'il le laissait à sa stupéfaction fut :  
  
-Pas croyable, deux empotés pareils…  
  
Rogue en resta con au milieu de la pelouse.  
  
A suivre 


	9. chap.9

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon ! (Pis les faux bourdons aussi…Mais pkoi les faux bourdons^^ ?)  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Je vous dirais ça quand je l'aurais ecrit^^  
  
Avertissement : Je devrais arrêter d'écouter boumbo. Ca me fait un drôle d'effet^^.  
  
Remerciement : A Kin' pask'elle m'a décoincée sérieux à un moment où j'étais bloquée et que sans elle vous auriez eu ce chapitre à la saint Glinglin^^….Donc si vous l'aimez pas, plaignez-vous à elle ^______^  
  
Lupin sursauta quand une masse lui tomba dessus, pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur.  
  
-REEEEEEEEEMUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
-Si…Sirius ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
-Je lui ai dit ! !  
  
Remus resta silencieux, alors qu'un sombre pressentiment lui envoyait des frissons.  
  
-Tu as dit quoi ? Et à qui ?  
  
-J'ai dit à Severus…que….que…qu'il était à moi…  
  
Remus sentit son cœur se briser en petits morceaux. Il se força à se composer un visage impassible.  
  
Je savais depuis le début qu'il n'était pas pour moi.  
  
Ca fait quand même mal.  
  
-Et…qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
  
La peur faisait sourdre son cœur, lui tordant les entrailles.  
  
Je ne veux que son bonheur. Mais, Sirius, pourquoi lui ?Pourquoi pas moi ?  
  
-Je suis parti. Il ne peut pas comprendre.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je suis un homme et lui aussi. Nous sommes ennemis depuis toujours.  
  
-Ca ne l'a pas dérangé avec James.  
  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Co…Comment ?  
  
-Tu croyais être le seul à avoir remarqué ?  
  
-Oui…  
  
Je te regardais Sirius. Quand j'ai vu cette douleur que tu cachais, je les ai regardés aussi…Et j'ai compris que je ne t'aurais jamais…Que c'était lui que tu voulais. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Et bien je l'ai vu aussi.  
  
Son ton était bien trop léger pour être naturel mais Sirius ne le remarqua pas.  
  
Ne penses-tu qu'à lui ? Ne reste-t-il pas une place pour moi dans ton cœur ? Autre chose qu'une amitié sans espoir ?  
  
Il se détourna brusquement et lui dit d'un ton sec.  
  
-Tu ne lui laisses même pas une chance de te répondre et tu viens pleurer parce que tu l'as soi-disant perdu ?  
  
Il le laissa là, éberlué.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes même pas ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis là, pour toi ? Que je souffre aussi ? Tu crois être le seul à être malheureux ? Alors que tu as encore une chance…Que mes espoirs à moi se sont envolés il y a 15 ans ? 15 ans déjà que je suis là, à t'aimer désespérément. Pour rien ! Pour que tu viennes pleurer dans mes bras pour un autre.  
  
Son visage le trahit alors qu'il parcourait le couloir. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières hermétiquement close. Il s'affaissa sur lui- même, tel un pantin dont on a coupé les fils.  
  
Il a coupé les fils. Quelques mots ont suffits. Sirius…Sais-tu, peux-tu deviner le mal que tu m'as fait ?  
  
Sirius hésita visiblement entre s'apitoyer sur son propre sort ou partir demander à son ami la cause de son chagrin. Fort heureusement pour Remus, Harry intervint à ce moment là en agrippant son parrain par le col.  
  
- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE DEUX HANDICAPES DE LA VIE PAREILS?!!!!! FILE LE REJOINDRE TE FRINGUE PAS C'EST PAS LA PEINE ET DECLAME LUI TON AMOUR ETERNEL COMME IL FAUT OU JE TE JURE QUE JE REJOINT LES MANGEMORTS DANS L'HEURE QUI SUIS!!!  
  
-Mais…Mais…Harry.  
  
Harry lui tint le bras pour le mener à la porte et accessoirement à la pelouse où se trouvait encore Rogue.  
  
-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !!!  
  
-Harry…Tu me fais peur parfois.  
  
Harry sourit machiavéliquement.  
  
-Maintenant, tu vas le voir et tu pars pas avant de l'avoir embrassé, voire plus, quoique sur la pelouse, les élèves risquent d'être choqués.  
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, il lui enleva la cape de Remus, le poussa dehors et ferma la porte à double tour.  
  
-Choqués ? ? Pas si tous les jeunes sont comme toi…  
  
Il jeta un regard à ses pieds, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Et s'aperçut qu'il était « encore » à poil. Et que ce $&#*¤ de nœud rose était encore là…  
  
Il se rua sur la porte.  
  
--HARRYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! !OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! ! ! ! JE SUIS ENCORE TON PARRAIN ET SI TU NE FAIS PAS CE QUE JE TE DIS, TU N'AURAS MEME PLUS BESOIN DE REJOINDRE LES MANGEMORTS PARCE QUE JE ME FERAIS UN PLAISIR DE TE SACRIFIER MOI-MEME A LA DEESSE DES POTATOES CHIPS ! ! ! !  
  
Il entendit un ricanement.  
  
-Cause toujours…  
  
Vouant aux gémonies son meilleur ami et toute son engeance, il s'apprêta à faire voler la porte d'un sort bien place, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son filleul, mettant à profit les leçons de prestidigitateur des jumeaux, avait remplacé sa baguette par…une banane. S'ensuivit une bordée de jurons qui firent rougir même Harry et se dresser les poils/plumes de toutes les bêtes de la foret.  
  
Un raclement de gorge le vit se retourner, de fort mauvais poil et près à agresser l'inconscient qui osait le déranger.  
  
Son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge.  
  
-Euh...Hum…Severus…Voilà, je….Nom de Dieu, pourquoi c'est si difficile ? En fait, je…  
  
-Je crois que en fait, il est temps que je tourne la page.  
  
Sirius le dévisagea, incertain.  
  
-Avec qui ?  
  
Rogue retint un ricanement fort peu sympathique.  
  
-Je crois que je commence à comprendre Harry.  
  
Sirius se rembrunit.  
  
-Me parle pas de celui-là…Filleul indigne va !  
  
Rogue l'interrompit et tenta de le serrer dans ses bras, ce qui s'averra compliqué vu leurs tailles respectives. Sirius reprit instantanément un visage plus sérieux et inversa les rôles, serrant Rogue à l'étouffer, souhaitant presque se fondre en lui. La chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son aimé lui fit presque perdre la tête et il s'empara des lèvres entrouverte avec avidité. Leur premier baiser fut un combat, une lutte qui effaçait les années de colère, les années gâchées par peur de parler, par regret pour le passé…Le deuxième fut plus tendre, une exploration minutieuse d'une bouche tentatrice, qui leur noua le ventre et leur coupa les jambes. Rogue se blottit contre Sirius, effaçant sans regret James et son passé.  
  
Un regard qui se noie dans des eaux troubles.  
  
-Sirius…  
  
-Severus…  
  
Deux têtes qui se rapprochent pour se voler un baiser.  
  
-Messieurs…  
  
Une ambiance qui vole en miettes.  
  
-Ha…Hagrid ?  
  
-Désolé de vous déranger mais je vous signale que la moitié de l'école a l'oreille collée sur la porte et que l'autre moitié regarde par les fenêtres. Que l'un d'entre vous est à poil et que l'autre est professeur. Maintenant vous faites ce que vous voulez….  
  
Les deux tourtereaux rosirent délicatement.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit grande, laissant tomber plusieurs élèves au pied du couple enlacé.  
  
-Hagrid ! Tu nous casses notre coup là ! On comptait bien apprendre pleins de choses sur les comportements sexuels des pingouins pur le cours de bio. On fait comment nous maintenant ?  
  
Hagrid haussa les épaules, les pingouins n'avaient ni dents effilées, ni griffes monstrueuses, ce n'était pas son rayon.  
  
Sirius haussa un sourcil en fixant Harry.  
  
-Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais refais-moi un coup comme ça et tu me le paieras…  
  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime parrain.  
  
-Ouais ben tu touches pas, il est à moi !  
  
Ron et Hermione fixèrent Rogue. Et éclatèrent de rire. Sirius le serra un peu plus fort et Harry les contempla, attendri.  
  
Fin ? 


	10. chap.10

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : -_- Comme une conne, j'étais tellement contente d'avoir fini avec Sev mamour et Sirius que j'ai complètement oublié les autres….Alors on va réparer ça avant la séquelle… v_v Même si la plupart d'entre vous préfèrerait la séquelle d'abord….Les perverses au fond se reconnaîtront ^- ^…Donc premier chapitre de la suite.^^  
  
-Harry ? Ho Harry ! ! Réveilles-toi !  
  
-Mhuuuuuuuuuuuummmmm…..Rooooooonnnnn ! Laisses-moi dodo ! !  
  
-Nan ! Debout Harry ! ! On a cours dans une heure !  
  
Grommelant tout ce qu'il savait, Harry consentit à entrouvrir un œil.  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
Ron fixa son ami, ébahi de son ton rogue.  
  
-Harry ?  
  
Préoccupé par l'état de son meilleur ami, il se résolut à lui parler.  
  
-Harry…Hermione et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi !  
  
-Y a pas de quoi.  
  
-Pas de quoi hein ? !  
  
Son ton enflait dangereusement, semblant atteindre le point de non-retour.  
  
-Depuis que Rogue et Sirius roucoulent, tu ne nous parlent plus, tu es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, tu nous envoies paître à chaque fois qu'on essaye de te parler…Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?  
  
-Rien.  
  
-HARRY NOM DE DIEU ! ! JE SUIS TON AMI, TU PEUX ME PARLER DE TES PROBLEMES ! TU N'AS PLUS CONFIANCE EN MOI OU QUOI ? ?  
  
Harry se tassa sur son lit ; Ron était un garçon assez calme en temps normal et ses colères ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, mais certaines étaient à redouter. Il se souvenait encore trop bien de sa froideur envers Hermione lorsqu'il avait cru que Pattenrond avait mangé son rat. Il soupira.  
  
-Ron, c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter à ce point pour moi…Mais tu n'y peux rien. Je suis désolé mais il s'agit d'un problème que je veux régler seul. Après tout, j'en suis en grande partie responsable.  
  
Ron cilla, comprenant le dilemme de son ami.  
  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable avec toi et Hermione ces derniers temps, j'étais énervé. Je ferais attention à ne plus vider mon stress sur vous.  
  
Un sourire complice.  
  
Un ton faussement bougonnant.  
  
-Bon ça va…Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais ne nous refait plus ce coup- là !  
  
Une amitié renforcée par les épreuves.  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
-Maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé…DEBOUT ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Harry sursauta et tomba de son lit, un petit peu aidé par un Ron qui le poussait du pied pour l'aider à se lever.  
  
-Maieuh ! ! ! T'étais pas obligé de me mettre par terre ! !  
  
Ron le regarda ironiquement avant de laisser tomber, pince-sans-rire.  
  
-J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'aide…  
  
Trois noms d'oiseaux, un livre qui fracassait la porte, un rouquin qui sortait en riant et une robe hâtivement enfilée plus tard, un Harry de moins mauvaise humeur franchit à son tour la porte de la grande salle.  
  
-Eh bien Potter ! On a besoin d'un réveil matin? On arrive plus à se lever sans l'aide de son fidèle chien-chien ? Tiens Weasley, voilà un boulot pour toi, qui devrait aider ton père à nourrir ta « famille ».  
  
Harry retint Ron par le bras et, décidément pas du matin se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors. Tout en faisant un croche-pied à Malefoy, qui s'étala par terre sous les rires des élèves.  
  
-'bruti va !  
  
-Au moins cet épisode t'a redonné le moral…  
  
-Voir Malefoy se faire ridiculiser me remonte toujours le moral.  
  
Ron intervint d'une voix rieuse.  
  
-Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite Hermione, ne vas pas faire la rabat-joie.  
  
-Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit…En fait…  
  
Elle cacha tant bien que mal un sourire moqueur en regardant Malefoy.  
  
-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce week-end ?  
  
-On aide Harry à consoler le professeur Lupin ! , intervint Ron d'un ton catégorique.  
  
Hermione le fixa avec stupéfaction.  
  
-De quoi faut-il le consoler ?  
  
-De son amour contrarié pour Sirius.  
  
Harry suivait l'échange avec les yeux ronds, ébahi au dernier degré.  
  
-Mais co…comment tu sais ça toi ?  
  
-Tu croyais être le seul doué d'un tant soit peu d'observation ? Suffit de voir sa tête de martyr pour comprendre qu'il va pas très bien en ce moment. Et vu les regards absolument larmoyants qu'il lance, c'était ça ou alors il a abusé de Titanic.  
  
Harry approuva.  
  
Et se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était écroulé mi-sanglotante, mi-confuse.  
  
-Bah Hermione ?  
  
-Je suis sensée être le génie du groupe et je m'en suis même pas aperçue !  
  
-Allons Herm, c'est pas si grave.  
  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Même Ron il s'en est aperçu ! ! !  
  
Se demandant visiblement s'il devait prendre ça pour un insulte mortelle, Ron décida de passer l'éponge.  
  
-Bon…Que doit-on faire ?  
  
Harry lâcha du ton de l'évidence.  
  
-Lui trouver quelqu'un pour le consoler.  
  
Deux paires d'yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites et roulent à terre.  
  
Deux paires de mains qui se tendent pour les ramasser.  
  
Deux mêmes paires de mains qui sortent le désinfectant. Faut dire que les elfes sont en grève, alors le sol n'est pas tout propre.  
  
Des mains qui replacent leurs yeux.  
  
Et tentent de reprendre leurs esprits.  
  
-Harry ?  
  
Hermione parlait d'un ton incertain.  
  
-Depuis quand es-tu devenu un marieur ?  
  
Harry ronchonna.  
  
-La faute à Sirius et Rogue…  
  
Ron intervint.  
  
-Bah moi je veux bien mais avec qui ? Les professeurs de l'école ne sont pas si nombreux.  
  
-Je sais oui.  
  
Hermione récapitula.  
  
-Mme Macgonagall, Mr Flitwick, Mme Trelawney (Les deux garçons lâchèrent un reniflement dégoûté), Mr Binns, Mme Bibine, Mme Pomfresh, Hagrid…Je crois que c'est tout.  
  
Deux regards qui se croisent.  
  
Deux voix qui lâchent dans un bel ensemble.  
  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…Faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-Ben là je sèche.  
  
Ron sourit.  
  
-Ce serait bien la première fois.  
  
-Ron !  
  
Harry soupira encore une fois.  
  
-On y réfléchira plus tard. Mangeons plutôt.  
  
Hermione fixa l'assiette devant laquelle elle était assise lorsque les garçons étaient arrivés.  
  
-Moi je veux bien mais vous avez vu ce qu'on a à manger ? !  
  
Un sorte de bouillie orangeâtre tentait de flotter à la surface d'une sauce marron clair.  
  
-Euh…qu'est-ce que ?  
  
-Les elfes de maison sont en grève.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-J'en sais rien…Une histoire de Dieu qui les aurait déçus, abandonnés ou quelque chose comme ça…J'ai pas vraiment bien compris.  
  
Les trois amis renoncèrent à résoudre cette énigme et se contentèrent de fusiller du regard leur assiette.  
  
-Hermione, tu n'aurais pas un sort pour ça.  
  
-Non malheureusement.  
  
Un soupir commun qui s'échappe de trois gorges.  
  
-Mais que fait le directeur ?  
  
-Il doit être en train de se faire Voldemort en ce moment, répondit Harry d'un ton morne.  
  
Ron se mordit les lèvres.  
  
Oooouuuups la gaffe ! ! Changeons de sujet ! ! !  
  
-Qui va diriger l'école maintenant ?  
  
Bravo Hermione, enfonce le clou…  
  
Il gratifia son amie d'un regard noir.  
  
-Mme McGonagall je suppose.  
  
Au même instant, la susnommée se leva, attirant les regards.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est temps de vous informer des évènements récents. Il s'avère que Mr Dumbledore s'est révélé être un traître à la solde de Voldemort.  
  
La tête de Malefoy à ce moment valut le détour.  
  
-Les membres du conseil d'administration m'ont chargée d'assurer la direction à titre permanent. Je n'aurais plus le temps d'assurer mes cours, par conséquent, j'ai contacté l'un de nos anciens étudiants, l'un des plus brillants par ailleurs, pour vous enseigner la métamorphose. Il arrivera dans une heure.  
  
Le silence perdura bien après qu'elle eut cessé de parler, mes élèves sous le choc tentants d'assimiler la nouvelle. Des frissons de peurs parcoururent les rangs. On leur avait tellement dit que Dumbledore était leur dernier rempart contre le mal qu'ils perdaient tout espoir de voir régner la paix. Nombres d'entre eux se voyaient déjà tués par les Mangemorts ou soumis au maléfice de l'Imperium.  
  
McGonagall se releva et rassura les élèves, leur accordant un jour de repos pour se remettre et leur assurant que d'autres sorciers pouvaient stopper Voldemort.  
  
-Me demande bien qui va être le nouveau prof, murmura Ron à ses amis en sortant du château pour aller se promener dans le parc.  
  
-Salut p'tit frère !  
  
Ron se retourna avec lenteur, pensant que ses oreilles l'avaient trahies. Il sourit franchement et sauta au cou de son frère.  
  
-Bill, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry, dit Bill, souriant chaleureusement.  
  
-Biiiiill, pourquoi es-tu à l'école ? Maman et papa sont là aussi ?  
  
-Non, il n'y a que moi.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? ? ? ? Arrêtes de te faire prier et réponds !  
  
-Je suis le nouveau prof.  
  
A suivre. 


	11. chap.11

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : La suite de la suite de ma fic^^  
  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, sauf Sev' mamour qui fait parti de mon harem mais si JK apprend ça, ça va chauffer pour mes oreilles alors allez pas me dénoncer…  
  
-Je suis le nouveau prof…  
  
Harry et Hermione sourirent.  
  
-MAIS C'EST GENIAL !  
  
-Merci. Tu n'as pas l'air très content Ron ?  
  
Celui-ci tirait en effet une tête de trois pieds de long.  
  
-Je veux pas que mon frère soit mon prof !  
  
-Arrête de geindre Ron, c'est pas si grave.  
  
-Siiiiiiiiii, c'est nul ! !  
  
-Bah merci, ça fait plaisir de voir ton bel esprit de famille…  
  
-Maieuh…  
  
-T'inquiètes frérot, je serais pas trop méchant…  
  
-Remarque, j'aurais plus à craindre de mauvaise note en métamorphose.  
  
Hermione intervint, pensive.  
  
-Tu vas aussi te charger de la maison Gryffondor ?  
  
-Je crois bien que oui…Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir que je surveille tout une bande de ziggotos totalement dingues et qui croient que le règlement sert seulement à faire joli.  
  
Harry renifla.  
  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles.  
  
Bill plissa les yeux en souriant d'un air narquois.  
  
-Vraiment ? T'inquiètes pas, ça va te revenir à ta prochaine punition.  
  
Les jumeaux surgirent comme par magie.  
  
-Bill, tu ferais pas ça quand même ? Et l'esprit de famille alors ?  
  
Le sourire de Bill s'élargit.  
  
-Maman m'a demandé de vous surveiller particulièrement tous les deux.  
  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'œil catastrophé.  
  
-Heureusement que tu n'écoutes jamais ce que te dis maman alors…  
  
-Exact ! Toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie d'imiter Rusard. Jouer au pion, ben non merci pour moi.  
  
-Ca va être une année géniale ! !  
  
Les six se sourirent.  
  
-Pauvre Mcgonagall, elle risque de regretter son choix si ça continue.  
  
-Bah, elle a engagé un Weasley, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.  
  
Hermione gloussa.  
  
-Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour être nommé préfet à l'école.  
  
-Je ne me faisais pas attraper quand je faisais des bêtises…  
  
Harry sembla surpris.  
  
-Toi ? Des bêtises ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais sérieux.  
  
Fred s'esclaffa.  
  
-Tu rigoles ?  
  
George renchérit.  
  
-Il a dut faire au moins autant de bêtises que nous.  
  
Ron éclata de rire avec sa famille. Harry et Hermione se regardaient, l'air légèrement scandalisés, mais néanmoins extrêmement satisfaits de leur nouveau responsable.  
  
Bill rétablit l'ordre.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger.  
  
Se dirigeant vers la salle, il tenta de rétablir un semblant de dignité, sous le regard amusé de ses trois frères et de leurs deux amis.  
  
-Allez vous asseoir à votre place, il faut que j'aille avec les professeurs pour qu'on me présente.  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione s'assirent avec impatience, attendant avec impatience la réaction des autres élèves lorsqu'ils verraient le nouveau professeur. Lorsque Bill fit son apparition, se dirigeant vers la table réservée aux enseignants, les filles se pâmèrent littéralement. Avec sa chevelure blonde et sa boucle d'oreille, il faisait si…cool. Ron poussa Harry du coude.  
  
-Harry, Hermione, regardez la tête de Malefoy.  
  
Celui-ci semblait, en harmonie avec la masse de filles pépiantes, absolument fasciné par le visage de Bill.  
  
Harry ricana.  
  
-On dirait bien que c'est le coup de foudre.  
  
Hermione eut un regard sombre et pinça les lèvres.  
  
-Quel idiot !  
  
Elle semblait très contrariée.  
  
-Ben quoi, Herm ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu en pinces aussi pour mon frère ? Je croyais que Lockheart t'avait fait passer l'envie de t'intéresser uniquement à l'aspect physique ? Et puis, ajouta-t-il perfidement, tu as un petit ami maintenant.  
  
Un regard absolument noir le fit taire et se concentrer à nouveau sur l'expression de Malefoy.  
  
Mcgonagall prit la parole, une fois tous les élèves et professeurs installés.  
  
-Bien chers élèves, je vous demanderais d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Mr Bill Weasley.  
  
Malefoy parut tout à tour surpris, effaré, puis alors que la vérité faisait jour en lui, totalement déprimé. Il regarda attentivement Bill puis se tourna vers la table de Gryffondor, sûrement pour comparer le nouvel homme de sa vie avec les deux idiots de septième année et son souffre-douleur, le petit chien de Potter. Il sursauta violemment en voyant que Ron le fixait avec l'air goguenard et détourna la tête, se concentrant sur son assiette.  
  
-En voilà un qui va être déçu dans ses rêves…  
  
Ron se gaussait de Malefoy, profitant des trop rares occasions qu'il avait de se venger des humiliations que celui-ci lui faisait subir régulièrement. Son expression avoisinait celle d'un lapin qui, en sortant au grand air, était par le hasard le plus absolu tombé dans la réserve mondiale de carotte.  
  
-Ron, arrête de te moquer de lui, ce n'est pas très amusant.  
  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione, l'air stupéfait.  
  
-Mais enfin, Herm, on parle de Malefoy là ? !  
  
-Je sais bien et alors ? Ce qui lui arrive n'est pas très amusant. Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de lui.  
  
-Il ne se prive pas de nous insulter depuis le début de l'année ! !  
  
-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais là il risque d'être blessé par un amour malheureux.  
  
Ron eut un grand sourire que le regard sévère de Hermione effaça aussitôt. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-Vraiment Hermione, il y a des moments où je ne te comprends pas… Pas vrai Harry ?…Harry ?  
  
Ron se retourna vers Harry, qui fixait le vide l'air pensif, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend joyeux ? Tu vois Herm, lui aussi, il trouve la déconfiture de Malefoy drôle.  
  
-Si ça se trouve, il ne pense pas du tout à ça !, rétorqua Hermione, commençant à perdre son calme.  
  
Harry sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Je crois que…  
  
-Oui Harry ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
-Ron, tes parents seraient choqués par un fils homosexuel ?  
  
Ron glissa imperceptiblement un peu plus loin de Harry.  
  
-Je crois que ça dépend lequel. Je te préviens, si tu me touches, je mords…  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire.  
  
-Mais pas pour toi, voyons.  
  
Ron soupira de soulagement puis entreprit de répondre à sa question.  
  
-Voyons…Bill est homo depuis des années, Charlie est tellement occupé avec ses dragons que maman commence à se demander s'il n'est pas zoophile, Percy a sa préfète, les jumeaux…Et bien, en fait, on n'en sait rien…Moi je préfère les femmes, du moins je crois ajouta-t-il dans un recoin de son esprit, et Ginny est amoureuse de toi.  
  
-Et tes parents ?  
  
-Oh, ils ont l'esprit très ouvert…Sauf peut-être pour Charlie, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus pensive.  
  
-Et Bill a quelqu'un en ce moment ?  
  
Ron secoua la tête.  
  
-Harry tu es trop jeune pour mon frère…  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Ron, je ne parle pas de moi ! !  
  
-Oh…Et bien, je crois qu'il n'a personne.  
  
-ALORS TOUT EST PARFAIT ! !  
  
La salle se tourna vers la source du cri et Harry se recroquevilla, rouge de gêne et de honte.  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Ron, fait tourner ce qui te sert de cerveau…  
  
Ron activa ses méninges, en pure perte par ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que Hermione intervienne avec un air très satisfait.  
  
-Tu as pensé à caser Lupin et Bill ?  
  
-Bien vu, Herm !  
  
Hermione rougit fugitivement, rassurée de voit que Ron n'était en fin de compte pas devenu un petit génie qui lui aurait disputé la première place.  
  
Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse ajouter quelque chose, le jumeaux glissèrent à l'oreille de Harry.  
  
-C'est une excellente idée.  
  
-Vous voulez de l'aide ?  
  
Harry se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Vous avez entendu toute la conversation ?  
  
Les deux têtes rousses opinèrent. Ron s'incrusta.  
  
-Vous allez pouvoir nous dire vous êtes quoi alors ? !  
  
Deux sourires naquirent sur les lèvres des jumeaux et ils secouèrent la tête.  
  
-Tss, voyons Ron, il n'y aurait plus de suspense dans ce cas…  
  
-Et puis de toute façon, nous ne tenons pas spécialement à nous retrouver embrigadés dans vos plans en tant que victimes.  
  
-Je crois qu'on va chercher nos âmes sœur nous même.  
  
-Et puis on ne voudrait pas vous donner trop de travail.  
  
-D'ailleurs je crois qu'on parlait de Bill et de Lupin ? !  
  
-Vous avez un plan ?  
  
-Parce que là, Lupin n'a pas l'air excessivement passionné par les charmes de Bill…  
  
Les trois amis s'entre regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.  
  
-Alors on va vous aider, les plans c'est notre spécialité après tout.  
  
Harry commença à craindre pour sa santé mentale. Ron sourit, content de participer pour une fois aux occupations de ses frères et Hermione gloussa.  
  
-Vous avez l'air bien joyeux.  
  
La voix les fit sursauter et Hermione ne put se retenir de baisser les yeux.  
  
-Bill !  
  
-On leur parlait de notre prochaine farce.  
  
Le visage de Bill s'illumina.  
  
-Vraiment ? Et ce sera ?  
  
Fred secoua son doigt.  
  
-Bill, bill, bill…On ne peut pas te le raconter…  
  
-Tu es peut-être notre frère, mais tu es aussi notre responsable de maison après tout.  
  
Bill fit la moue.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas drôles !  
  
Les jumeaux ricanèrent.  
  
-De toute façon, tu t'en apercevras bien assez tôt.  
  
Bill s'éloigna d'un pas digne, imperturbable. Mais il ne put empêcher une pointe d'inquiétude de lui tordre les entrailles.  
  
A suivre^^ 


	12. chap.12

1.1.1 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Plans en tout genres (?)  
  
Disclaimer : A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! NYAAAAAAARK ! ! *dernier fusible qui lâche avec un grand boum* SONT TOUS A MOI ! ! !  
  
Monsieur en blanc* agite un doigt* Répète après moi : « Les personnages de ma fic appartiennent à Mme Rowling »..  
  
*éclate en pleurs* VEUT ! ! ! !  
  
Merci à Lied qui m'a aidée à m'y remettre ^___^…  
  
Une fois Bill définitivement éloigné, les cinq comploteurs rapprochèrent leurs têtes. Harry murmura.  
  
-Alors, quel est votre plan ?  
  
Les deux frères farceurs échangèrent un sourire malicieux avant de se pencher de leur glisser leur idée. Des bruits de gloussements se firent entendre, ainsi que des protestations vites étouffées.  
  
-Mais z'êtes dingues ou quoi ? On peut pas faire ça !  
  
-Harry….Assieds-toi, on dirait Hermione.  
  
-Hé, j'te permets pas ! !  
  
-Calme-toi, je voulais dire au début…Quand tu n'étais pas notre amie…  
  
Les jumeaux les fixèrent avec les yeux bambis.  
  
-Alleeeeeeeeeez ! ! ! Siouplé ! ! ! C'est notre dernière année, on doit la finir en beauté !  
  
Harry grommela.  
  
-Pourquoi moi ? ?  
  
Hermione le fixa avec un œil noir.  
  
-Bon si tu veux je m'en occupe….  
  
-Nous on s'occupe de Bill ! !  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil résigné, ratant le petit sourire satisfait d'Hermione.  
  
-Je suppose qu'on doit s'occuper de Remus ?  
  
Les trois autres secouèrent la tête avec un sourire en tranche de papaye.  
  
Harry soupira lourdement, vite imité par son compagnon de galère rouquin. Il marmonna avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Toujours moi qui me tapes les coincés…  
  
Ron sembla soudain penser à quelque chose.  
  
-Tu es un spécialiste alors ? minauda-t-il. Franchement je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de trois pour convaincre Bill. Pis je devrais aussi protéger Hermione au cas où sa cible péterait un câble. Alors c'est d'accord ? Je te laisse t'occuper de ça ? !  
  
Il s'éloigna avant même d'entendre la réponse. Pas assez vite cependant pour rater le « Lâcheur ! ! ! ! » que lui avait crié Harry, ni pour éviter la carafe d'eau projetée sur lui à grande vitesse. Il se résolut alors à faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie avant toute autre affaire urgente.  
  
Harry, se tenant à part de ses amis, se plaignait à voix basse des faux amis qui ne sont jamais là quand vous avez besoin d'eux etc etc. Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller vers son premier cours, on aurait cru qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Hermione laissa échapper un léger gloussement, amusée par la comédie de son amie. Au lieu de le suivre cependant, elle préféra chercher Ron pour le dégager du chemin. Dieu seul sait les dégâts qu'une tête de pioche comme lui pourrait faire….  
  
Lorsque Ron sortit de l'infirmerie, il eut la « bonne » surprise de voir Hermione, appuyée sur un mur en train de contempler ses ongles, visiblement impatientée.  
  
1.1.2 Titre : Rogue, les zozios, les fleurs et les abeilles…Une dure leçon !  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Plans en tout genres (?)  
  
Disclaimer : A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! NYAAAAAAARK ! ! *dernier fusible qui lâche avec un grand boum* SONT TOUS A MOI ! ! !  
  
Monsieur en blanc* agite un doigt* Répète après moi : « Les personnages de ma fic appartiennent à Mme Rowling »..  
  
*éclate en pleurs* VEUT ! ! ! !  
  
Merci à Lied qui m'a aidée à m'y remettre ^___^…  
  
Petit chapitre, mais vous me pardonnez ? ! J'en ferais un plus gros bientôt.  
  
  
  
Une fois Bill définitivement éloigné, les cinq comploteurs rapprochèrent leurs têtes. Harry murmura.  
  
-Alors, quel est votre plan ?  
  
Les deux frères farceurs échangèrent un sourire malicieux avant de se pencher de leur glisser leur idée. Des bruits de gloussements se firent entendre, ainsi que des protestations vites étouffées.  
  
-Mais z'êtes dingues ou quoi ? On peut pas faire ça !  
  
-Harry….Assieds-toi, on dirait Hermione.  
  
-Hé, j'te permets pas ! !  
  
-Calme-toi, je voulais dire au début…Quand tu n'étais pas notre amie…  
  
Les jumeaux les fixèrent avec les yeux bambis.  
  
-Alleeeeeeeeeez ! ! ! Siouplé ! ! ! C'est notre dernière année, on doit la finir en beauté !  
  
Harry grommela.  
  
-Pourquoi moi ? ?  
  
Hermione le fixa avec un œil noir.  
  
-Bon si tu veux je m'en occupe….  
  
-Nous on s'occupe de Bill ! !  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil résigné, ratant le petit sourire satisfait d'Hermione.  
  
-Je suppose qu'on doit s'occuper de Remus ?  
  
Les trois autres secouèrent la tête avec un sourire en tranche de papaye.  
  
Harry soupira lourdement, vite imité par son compagnon de galère rouquin. Il marmonna avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Toujours moi qui me tapes les coincés…  
  
Ron sembla soudain penser à quelque chose.  
  
-Tu es un spécialiste alors ? minauda-t-il. Franchement je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de trois pour convaincre Bill. Pis je devrais aussi protéger Hermione au cas où sa cible péterait un câble. Alors c'est d'accord ? Je te laisse t'occuper de ça ? !  
  
Il s'éloigna avant même d'entendre la réponse. Pas assez vite cependant pour rater le « Lâcheur ! ! ! ! » que lui avait crié Harry, ni pour éviter la carafe d'eau projetée sur lui à grande vitesse. Il se résolut alors à faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie avant toute autre affaire urgente.  
  
Harry, se tenant à part de ses amis, se plaignait à voix basse des faux amis qui ne sont jamais là quand vous avez besoin d'eux etc etc. Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller vers son premier cours, on aurait cru qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Hermione laissa échapper un léger gloussement, amusée par la comédie de son amie. Au lieu de le suivre cependant, elle préféra chercher Ron pour le dégager du chemin. Dieu seul sait les dégâts qu'une tête de pioche comme lui pourrait faire….  
  
Lorsque Ron sortit de l'infirmerie, il eut la « bonne » surprise de voir Hermione, appuyée sur un mur en train de contempler ses ongles, visiblement impatientée.  
  
-'Mione ? ! , lâcha-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Il se passe quelque chose ?  
  
-Rien voyons Ron, pourquoi tu assumes toujours le pire ?  
  
Son sourire innocent arracha des sueurs froides à son ami roux. Quand le sourire se fit peu à peu prédateur, dévoilant deux canines pointues et à l'air bien affûtées, Ron déglutit à grand peine. Hermione se rapprocha de lui.  
  
-Ron…Tu ne voudrais pas me fâcher ?  
  
Ron secoua la tête avec vigueur.  
  
-Bien…alors tu vas aller avec tes frères ou Harry comme tu veux, mais tu me laisses m'occuper de Draco Malfoy. Compris ?  
  
Ron agita la tête frénétiquement en signe d'agrément. Le temps que les paroles de la brune fasse leur chemin à l'intérieur du cerveau du jeune homme, Hermione avait déjà disparue au coin du mur, laissant planté là un Ron plus que perplexe et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, qui éprouvait de la…pitié pour le Serpentard blond.  
  
Ron secoua les épaules, ne souhaitant pas s'aventurer dans les méandres brumeux et tortueux de son amie, et se dirigea pour aider ses frères avec leur partie du plan.  
  
Partie 1 : La discussion Bill Weasley contre ses trois frères  
  
Partie 2 : La discussion Lupin contre Harry.  
  
Ron interrompit ses pensées pour ricaner, plein de satisfaction d'avoir échapper à CA.  
  
Partie 3 : Le plan d'urgence en cas d'échec. Il espérait ne pas devoir en arriver là, Dieu seul sait ce que le loup garou pourrait leur faire en cas d'échec…  
  
Et enfin Hermione…qui devra s'occuper de divertir Malfoy…On ne sait jamais ce que ce petit &3#6$ pourrait faire si laissé libre de ses mouvements.  
  
Ron se frotta mentalement les mains, ébahi par leur plan si simple et pourtant si parfait ( Et là l'auteur s'excuse auprès des lecteurs, s'il y en a ^^, pour son plan débile. Mais rassurez vous, chers lecteurs, il y a toujours le plan d'urgence qui va sûrement servir, même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ce stupide plan pourrait être….). Bill et Lupin n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à leur intelligence machiavélique…  
  
A suivre ^_^  
  
  
  
Pis je vais répondre ici à mes « revieweurs » (ça se dit ce truc ? ? o_O) que j'aime et que j'adore ^_____^. Merci d'aimer mon histoire.  
  
Jane : Alors en gros tout ça ça veut dire la même chose, Yaoi, slash et shonnen aï veulent dire que ce sont des histoires d'amour entre mecs et lemon qu'il y a une scène de sexe. Sinon entre les trois premiers, me demande pas la différence ^^.  
  
Pour ceux/celles qui aiment bien « Petit dragon deviendra grand » (Je sais…v_v rien à voir avec cette fic, mais faut bien que je le mette quelque part…), désolée mais je ne ferais pas de suite. Explication, j'ai eu l'idée, je l'ai écrit en une nuit non stop et maintenant je n'ai plus d'idée…^^  
  
Dunderhead : ^______^ MDR ! J'adore ton idée de Binns/Mimi la geignarde ! ! ! Peut-être que je la mettrais dans cette fic ^^ !  
  
Pour ceux/celles qui trouve mon Voldemort/ Dumbledore planant…je sais pas ce que j'avais fumé mais je me soigne c'est promis…M'enfin bon quand on voit les Voldy/Harry ou les Dumbo/ Dobby, on se dit que je suis finalement une fille très saine….Enfin peut-être pas mais bon ^^.  
  
Pis pour celles qui trouvent que je met trop de couples homos v_v, j'en suis consciente et je vous promet qu'il y aura au moins un couple « normal » (Vu les deux gignols que j'ai embauchés pour ça, j'en doute, m'enfin je me comprends….) et ce sera un couple important. Mais je vous dit pas qui, c'est surprise ^______^.  
  
MERCI A TOUS CEUX/ CELLES QUI ONT LU ET REVIEWER( ?) MON HISTOIRE ^_____________________________________________________________________^ 


End file.
